


Chats at Night

by VySg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Luka being a big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VySg/pseuds/VySg





	Chats at Night

"It's one in the morning Chat," a soft voice welcomed the hero as he landed.

Adrien couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing this late?" Juleka wondered, smiling back at him. "Patrolling with Ladybug?"

"Why, are you jealous?" he asked. His lips formed a playful smirk that he knew would make her laugh.

Juleka covered her mouth, two could play that game.

"Well, yes," she said. "Not everyone gets to hang out with Ladybug as you do."

Chat laughed, blushing.

"Patrolling is something, what are you doing up this late?" he asked, getting close to her.

"I couldn't sleep. And to be honest Luka's snorts don't help."

Both of them laughed.

"I thought some fresh air could help…"

"Is it?"

"A little."

"Only the fresh air?" 

She rolled her eyes but her smile never faded.

"What a night, huh?" he began, joining her to gaze at the stars above them. They were bright and beautiful, just like her. "Remains the night I confessed."

Her response caught him off guard. Juleka snorted.

"Oh, yeah," Juleka said, a big grin on her face. "You were right there declaring your undying love for my brother."

Heat invaded his cheeks as he tried to explain himself, only babbling.

"I don't blame you, he's good looking."

Chat covered his face with his hands.

"Will you ever let it go?"

"Nope."

"How could I know he was there and not you?"

"He was playing his guitar. It's his time for the room."

"Well, I was nervous. You know, I was going to confess my love for a certain person. I couldn't mess it up though I did."

"Oh, you didn't," she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him on the cheek, then looked away, clearly embarrassed. "It was actually a lot of fun. And if you get him out of the picture, it was really romantic too."

"You know, pretty? It was worthy," he murmured. "Because she said she loved me back..."

"You two get a room," they were interrupted by a known voice. They jumped and looked back, seeing Luka standing still behind them, arms crossed. "Just not my room."


End file.
